L'Horoscope dans 100 thèmes
by Axeliste
Summary: 100 thèmes. Nos chevaliers lisent chaque jour l'Horoscope, mais est-ce que cela se passe toujours comme prévu? Et bien venez lire! Divers couples.
1. Sagittaire

**Titre: **L'horoscope dans 100 cent thèmes.

**Auteur: **Axeliste

**Disclaimer: **Les personnages appartiennent a Masami Kurumada.

**Rating:** K

**Pairing:** Ayoros

**Note de l'auteur:** Premier 100 thèmes... Bon, alors, qui dit 100 thèmes, dit petit texte, idéal pour moi ! ^^ Enfin, bref, juste bonne lecture et pensez à laisser une petite trace de votre passage, ça fait toujours plaisir ! ^^

* * *

**Horoscope du jour:**

**Sagittaire:**

Cette semaine: Sourires, énergie et vivacité: une semaine en fête.

* * *

Tout le monde était revenu à la vie. Absolument tout le monde, en passant par les Marinas de Poséidon, les Spectres d'Hadès et les chevaliers d'Athéna. Et pour célébrer cela, pour célébrer l'armistice entre ses trois peuples, les trois Dieux n'avaient rien trouvé de mieux que d'organiser une fête. Une fête au Sanctuaire, au Sanctuaire d'Athéna. Et plus exactement dans la demeure du chevalier du Sagittaire. Tous les chevaliers, spectres et marinas n'avaient pas vu cette fête comme une chose de positif, mais les ordres étaient clairs. Alors même si l'envie n'y était pas, tous était contraints de faire des efforts.

Quand le soir du jour J arriva, que tous était habillé sur leur trente et un, et qu'ils tiraient tous une tête de dix pieds de long, qu'ils s'envoyaient des regards assassins dès que l'occasion s'en présentait... Il y eut, comme qui dirait un petit contre-temps.

Ce petit contre-temps n'était autre qu'une certaine petite bande de chevaliers complètement bourrés, qui détendirent, plus ou moins l'atmosphère. Cette petite bande de chevaliers n'était autre que Dokho, Milo, Kanon, Death Mask, Aiolia, et le Sam de l'équipe, j'ai nommé Aphrodite !

Au début, quand tout le monde avait vu ces chevaliers complètement bourrés, il n'y avait eut qu'une seule pensée de la part de tous : « LA PAIX AVANT TOUT ! Donc on ne les frappe pas, etc, etc.», mais malgré l'air tendu, les nouveaux venus s'étaient peu à peu détendu face aux chevaliers complètement ivres... En buvant à leur tours.

Et ça avait donné des résultats... Quelques peu atypique. Genre un Spectre de la Wyvern draguant un certain gemini ex dragon des mers, ou bien un marinas du kraken qui voulait embrasser tout les blonds se trouvant plus ou moins proche de lui... Et puis, au milieu de tout cela, il y avait Ayoros. Ayoros, le Saint chevalier du Sagittaire, faux-traître complètement dévoué à sa déesse Athéna. Mais qui, pour l'instant, se contentait de baver devant une Seika qui ne tenait absolument pas l'alcool, et qui faisait un strip-tease pour les yeux appréciateurs d'un Sagittaire qui se rinçait l'œil, un œil certes embrumé par l'alcool, mais voilà, quoi...

Et donc, notre Saint Ayoros, carrément coincé du cul en état normal, comme beaucoup en soit, se contentait de sourire, de baver, de boire et surtout de bander.


	2. Poisson

**Titre:** L'horoscope dans 100 cent thèmes.

**Auteur:** Axeliste

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages appartiennent a Masami Kurumada.

**Rating: **K

**Pairing:** Aphro

**Note de l'auteur:** Yo ! Me revoici avec un nouveau Horoscope ! ^^ J'espère que celui-là aussi vous plaira. ^^

Lounacat : Merci beaucoup ! ^^ Bonne lecture ! ^u^

Thaouka : Elle est là ! ^^ Merci, et bonne lecture ! ^^

Bonne lecture, et pensez à laisser une petite trace de votre passage, c'est rapide, gratuit et ça fait toujours plaisir ! ^^

* * *

**Horoscope du jour:**

**Poissons:**

Cette semaine: Toujours a la fête, vous parcourez vos journées avec aisance et légèreté.

* * *

Ce soir-là, ce fut le seul. Le SEUL je dis bien ! Le seul à ne pas avoir touché à une goutte d'alcool. Et, il avait bien fait. Pas parce qu'il ne tenait pas l'alcool, ou voilà quoi, mais bien parce que pour lui, le mec du Sanctuaire qui adorait les potins, ça avait été THE soirée avec THE potins. Et pas n'importe lesquels, en plus. Il avait appris des choses absolument merveilleuses. Pour lui. Pour s'en servir plus tard, et tous les mettre à ses pieds. Bientôt, ils ramperont devant lui... Tous autant qu'ils étaient !

Parce que savoir que Minos avait des vus lui, alors qu'il était en couple avec Eaque... Ou bien, que Rhadamanthe avait demandé en mariage Kanon de même façon que dans les films ( le tout, filmé évidemment), ou bien encore que Isaac avait essayé de convaincre Shun de faire un plan à trois avec lui et Hyoga... Ça n'avait pas de prix... Ou si, justement... Hmm, il ne fallait pas le chercher... Sinon, il se pourrait bien que certain s'en morde les doigts... Mwahahahahahaaaaaa !

Et c'est sur cette pensée qu'Aphrodite continua son ascension vers le palais de Pope, en gambadant joyeusement, et en chantonnant... Cela annonçait rien de bon pour Shion tiens... Il n'aurait peut être pas dû embrasser Shura... La vengeance d'un Capricorne, d'un Cancer (qui ne voulait avouer ses sentiments pour la biquette pour rien au monde alors qu'Aphrodithe était sûr que ses sentiments étaient réciproques... Enfin, il allait trouver un moyen de les mettre en couple ces deux là... ) et d'une Balance pourraient être terrible... Mais surtout, il n'aurait pas dû réveillé Aphrodite, chevalier du Poisson à 6h30 un dimanche matin.


	3. Cancer

**Titre**: L'horoscope dans 100 cent thèmes.

**Auteur:** Axeliste

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages appartiennent a Masami Kurumada.

**Rating:** K

**Pairing: **DeathMask X Shura très léger

**Note de** **l'auteur**: Coucou, me revoilà avec un nouvel Horoscope, cette fois-ci, c'est au tour de DM d'y passer! Oh, et je vous préviens, il risquerais de pas avoir une suite avant un petit moment... Entre les cours, et mon voyage en Espagne... J'espère pouvoir pondre quelque chose de potable pour les fêtes, mais j'en suis pas sûr... Bon, sur ce, bonne lecture! ^^ Et pensez à laisser un petit review, c'est pas cher, et c'est rapide! X) En plus, ça fait toujours plaisir! ^^**  
**

* * *

**Horoscope du jour:**

**Cancer:**

Cette semaine: Tellement de possibilités! Vous reprenez votre vie en main.

* * *

Quand les chevaliers étaient revenus dans leur temple juste après leur résurrection, le seul qui n'avait pas reconnu sa maison, ç'avait été Death Mask, plus aucun visage de ses précédents meurtres n'étaient présent.

Il était alors cherché des blocs de pierres et avait commencé a sculpter chaque visage dans chaque bloc. Pour ne pas oublier ce qu'il avait fait. Pour qu'à chaque fois qu'il rentre chez lui, il se souvienne.

Et puis, il y avait eu la dispute avec Aphrodite. Ils étaient pareils au fond, tout les deux aussi bornés. Aphrodite lui disait que ça servait a rien ce qu'il faisait a part à se torturer un peu plus le ciboulot, et lui, il disait le contraire.

Du coup, a présent cela faisait environ une semaine que Death Mask restait seul dans son temple a sculpté dans la pierre, a être un insociable a ne parler a personne, a peine sortir pour aller chercher de quoi manger, et la liste était assez longue.

Et, de voir Death Mask comme ça, ça faisait de la peine a Aphrodite ainsi qu'à Shura. Pour Aphrodite, tout le monde dans le Sanctuaire comprenait, ils étaient toujours collés ensemble, étaient aussi semblables, et avaient les mêmes défauts. Mais... Pour Shura, les gens ne comprenaient pas. Il n'y avait que certain, comme Aphrodite qui se souvenait...

Quand ils étaient gosses, les trois étaient arrivés à peu près en même temps. Ils avaient tirés une de ses tronches pendant tout le voyage, et une fois arrivés, et qu'ils s'étaient aperçus qu'ils étaient dans le même bled' pourris a suivre un entraînement, la première chose qu'avait fait Death Mask, c'avait été de critiquer Aphrodite, a cause de son physique efféminé, ses cheveux longs entre autre. Aphrodite s'était alors vexé, et ils avaient commencés a se battre... D'abord verbalement puis physiquement. Ç'avait été Shura qui les avait arrêtés alors que même les anciens chevaliers d'ors n'y arrivaient pas: à ce moment-là, Shura ne parlait pas un mot de grecque, et la seule langue qu'il parlait c'était l'espagnol. Quant a Death Mask, il parlait italien et connaissait les rudiments du grecques et pour Aphrodite c'était la même chose sauf qu'il parlait suédois et non italien. Le petit Shura tout innocent de cette époque-là, avait alors demandé quand est-ce qu'il pourrait revoir son chien, parce que c'était bien la seule chose qu'il aimait et qui l'aimait en retour. Les deux enfants avaient alors arrêtés de se battre et Death Mask, lui avait alors dit : " Il est partit dans un très beau endroit où il sera très heureux..." Shura n'avait pas tout compris a la phrase, mais a ce moment-là, Death Mask s'était alors promis de le protéger de quelque façon que ça soit.

Et puis, petit à petit, Death Mask, Aphrodite et Shura étaient devenus inséparables. Mais... Death Mask était de moins en moins présent car il prenait les missions de tuerie de Shura en plus des siennes. Shura l'avait découvert et ils s'étaient engueulés tout les deux. Assurément, ça n'a pas empêché Death Mask de continuer de faire ce genre de mission a la place de Shura, et Shura lui en voulait de faire ce genre de chose, mais malgré tout, il s'inquiétait pour son ami. Et puis, ça a continué comme ça jusqu'à l'arrivé des bronzes au Sanctuaire. Ils sont tous les trois morts, inséparables mêmes dans la mort... Ironique, n'est-ce pas?

Mais malgré tout cela, aucun des deux n'a fait le premier pas pour se réconcilier. Jusqu'à ce jour tout du moins.

Ce jour-là, ç'avait été la goutte d'eau de trop pour Shura. Lui qui était d'un naturel calme, ou même froid... Là, il avait littéralement explosé. Il avait même réduit a l'état de poussière un bâtiment entier.

Pour la énième fois, Death Mask avait été critiqué. Le Cancer n'avait rien répliqué, ne voyant pas l'intérêt, comme d'habitude. Mais, il avait été prononcé les mots de trop. Les mots de trop pour Shura. On avait reproché a Death Mask toutes ces tueries qu'il avait commise, et le fait qu'il était trop bizarre, cinglé, schizo... Comme d'habitude en soit. Mais en plus, on avait rajouté qu'il n'aurait jamais dû être ressuscité, parce que soit disant il ne le méritait pas. Et Death Mask qui s'était marrer, en disant que peut être bien qu'il ne le méritait pas... Ça, ça n'avait pas du tout plu a Shura. Le Capricorne savait que le Cancer n'avait pas une haute estime de lui-même, mais qu'il l'entende de sa propre bouche... Ça l'avait plus que mît en pétard. Il avait failli tué le pauvre apprenti qui avait fait l'erreur de dire ceci, en détruisant en même temps le bâtiment dans lequel tous se trouvait, et engueulant en passant aussi le Cancer. Jamais, on n'avait vu le chevalier du Capricorne lever la voix aussi haut. Et pourtant dieu sait ce qui avait été vu...

Ç'avait été Aphrodite qui était intervenu avant qu'il n'y est un mort, et qui avait calmé Shura. Death Mask était resté complément ahuris devant Shura qui prenait sa défense. Sa défense a lui.

Athéna avait alors demandée aux deux chevaliers, celui du Capricorne et du Cancer, de venir pour lui expliquer la situation. Ils s'étaient tout les deux agenouillés devant leur Déesse, et elle avait commencé alors son discours par:

"- Chevaliers, Shura... Death Mask."

Shura l'avait alors coupé, chose que jamais il n'aurait osé faire s'il n'était pas aussi en pétard:

"- Il a un nom, merde! Et son prénom, c'est pas Death Mask ou je sais pas quelle connerie, c'est Angelo."

Ainsi Angelo était de retour.


End file.
